Rasend, Wild und Frei
by Pinku-chan
Summary: Zwei Jahre nach Tyrions Flucht ist Daenerys bereit, die Meerenge zu überqueren und die ihr zustehenden Lande zu erobern. Gleichzeitig breitet sich der Winter aus, der lebende Tod ist nahe und tritt vereinzelt bereits vor der Mauer auf. Nur durch die Liebe des Volkes kann man das Land für sich gewinnen, so schickt Dany einen Trupp zur Mauer, um ihr wahres Ziel zu finden. M Sprache!


**Prolog**

Der kleine Junge schlüpfte zwischen den Beinen der grossen Leute durch. Endlich erreichte er die vorderste Reihe. Neugierig, wie er war, streckte er den Kopf unter den Armen des Schmieds hervor, welcher die Menge davor bewahrte näherzutreten.

„Wie schrecklich", hörte der Junge die Inhaberin der Schenke von nebenan flüstern, „wo er nur hineingeraten sein mag?"

Nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Kopf des Jungen fuhr ein Karren vorbei. Mit Müh und Not, auf den Zehenspitzen tänzelnd konnte er hinein sehen, und was er da sah, bescherte ihm Gänsehaut; Es waren der Metzger und sein erst gerade zum Mann gewordene Sohn, die Beide leblos zwischen Heu und Stroh im Karren des alten Bauers lagen.

Der Junge redete sich ein, dass der Anblick der Toten ihm nichts ausmache. Auf eine Weise stimmte das auch, denn nicht sie direkt machten ihm Angst, sondern ihre Gesichter. Steif aber unversehrt lagen sie im Karren, als wären sie wenige Momente zuvor noch lebensfreudig herum gesprungen. Dann waren sie vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen, so sah es zumindest aus. Nur dass sie dabei vergessen hatten, die Augen zu schliessen. Grosse, blaue Augen, leuchtender denn jedes Blau dass der Junge bisher zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass der Metzgersohn, der dem Jungen manchmal Fleischreste für den Hund mitgegeben hatte, je so schöne Augen besass.

„Weg da!" Der Schmied hatte ihn bemerkt. Grob stiess er den Jungen zurück in Richtung seiner Mutter, die seinen Namen rufend herbei eilte. Sie hob ihn auf, trug ihn trotz Protest in Form von Gestrampel und Luftfäusten weg. „Das ist nichts für Kinder!"

„Mama, Mama, sie haben blaue Augen!", rief der Junge entrüstet. Er wollte doch nur sehen, was da passierte.

„Red keinen Unsinn! Du weisst genau, dass sie keine blauen Augen haben. Wer hat dir denn diesen Stuss wieder eingeredet?" Aber der Junge schenkte ihr kein Gehört. Die leisen Stimmen, welche schon die ersten Gerüchte verbreiteten, interessierten ihn mehr.

„Sie sind völlig unversehrt! Das muss die Kälte gewesen sein", flüsterte eine Magd mit Haube einer dicken Frau zu.

„Der Schnee muss sie überrascht haben, anders is' das nich' zu erklären! Sin' immerhin schon drei Tage wech gewesen." Weitere um sie herum stimmten ihnen zu. Aber konnte der Schnee den Menschen wirklich blaue Augen verpassen? Der Junge musste irgendwen fragen, irgendwen, der ihn nicht auslachte. Und er wusste auch schon ganz genau wer das war.

„Die verbitterten Wölfe im Norden hatten Recht", hörte er die dicke Frau noch sagen, „der Winter naht."

Mehr bekam er nicht mehr mit, seine Mutter setzte ihn erst im eigenen Haus wieder ab. „Und das du mir keine dummen Geschichten herumerzählst und nicht alles glaubst, was die alten Marktweiber sagen", ermahnte sie ihn. Der Junge nickte teilnahmslos.

„Ich meine es ernst!" Sie hob einen Finger und packte ihn fest an der Schulter. „Versprich es mir."

„Ja-ah", brummte der Junge zur Antwort. Er versprach aufs Zimmer zu gehen und sich schlafen zu legen, woran er sich natürlich keine drei Minuten halten konnte. Sobald seine Mutter mit dem Schälen der Kartoffeln beschäftigt war, schlich er an ihr vorbei und huschte hinaus auf die Strassen des kleinen Dorfes.

Draussen war es kalt. Vereinzelte Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel. Dieses Jahr hatte er zum allerersten Mal Schnee gesehen. Was ihm zuerst wie ein Wunder vorkam, perfekt zum Spielen und herumtollen, war ihm nun eine Strafe. Er wünschte sich, das weisse Zeug würde wieder dort verschwinden, wo es hergekommen war. Besonders, wenn es Leuten die Augen blau machen konnte.

„Bleib weg." Er pustete eine Flocke von seiner Nase, die dort schon halb geschmolzen war. Ein eiskalter Tropfen hing ihm an der Nasenspitze. Diesen mit dem Ärmel wegwischend erreichte der Junge endlich sein Ziel: Die Schmiede. Jetzt musste er geschickt handeln, der Schmiedemeister würde ihn sonst bei seiner Mutter verpfeifen. Zu dem wollte er nämlich gar nicht.

Der Junge erreichte die Rückwand und presste ein Ohr an die schlecht verputzte Wand. Die Steine waren deutlich wärmer als die Umwelt, von drinnen glaubte er ein regelmässiges Klopfen zu vernehmen. Es gab nur einen, der um diese Uhrzeit freiwillig noch am Amboss hing, und sich den Geschäften der Anwohner – die sich heute als toter Metzger und Metzgersohn entpuppten – entzog.

Der Junge klopfte an das Glas gleich über seinem Kopf. Drinnen hämmerte es unaufhörlich weiter. Er schnaubte weisse Wölkchen, die sich zu dieser Stunde unheimlich wie schwarzer Rauch vor seinem Mund ausbreiteten. Wieder hämmerte er an das Fenster, dieses Mal wesentlich heftiger. „Hey!", rief der Junge, sei es denn noch nicht genug.

Endlich wurde das Schlagen unterbrochen. Schwere Schritte näherten sich dem Fenster, ein schattenhafter Umriss trat an die Scheibe, die sofort geöffnet wurde. Der Junge grinste hinauf.

„Was machst du hier?" Wie erwartet, es war der Helfer des Schmiedes. Genau genommen war er es, der mittlerweile die meiste Arbeit übernahm, offiziell blieb er trotzdem bloss Helfer des Schmiedes. Der Junge hatte ihn nach dessen Ankunft vor vielen Monaten oft nach seinem Namen gefragt, verraten wollte ihm der Schmiedsgehilfe jedoch nichts. Nach etlichen Wochen und dutzenden Stunden des Quengelns meinte der junge Man schliesslich, er sei nichts weiter wie ein verräterischer Hund. Daraufhin hatte der Junge den Schmied nur angeblickt, seine muskulösen Arme, sein Kräftiger Körper, die pechschwarzen Haare und blauen Augen. „Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Hund", meinte der Junge, „eher wie ein Bulle."

Zurück in der Gegenwart ermahnte ihn der Bulle: „Du solltest wirklich nicht hier sein."

„Ach was, mir kann nichts passieren. Sag, macht der Schnee blaue Augen?" Der Junge entblösste schelmisch seine zwei Zahnlücken.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", wollte der Bulle wissen. Wahrheit blieb, dass es selbst sein erster Schnee war. Dass dieser Leuten blaue Augen machte, davon hatte er noch nie etwas gehört. „Das ist wohl ein Ammenmärchen. Und jetzt geh schlafen."

Der Junge liess sich nicht so einfach abwimmeln. „Aber ich hab's gesehen! Der Metzger hat plötzlich blaue Augen bekommen! Und sein Sohn auch!"

„Nichts jetzt! Geh nach-" Mitten im Satz blieben dem Bullen die Worte im Hals stecken. „Junge", zischte er, „beweg dich nicht, mein Freund, vertrau mir. Kein Mucks!"

„Aber…!" Zu spät. Der Junge fühlte einen eisernen Griff um seinen Hals. Für eine Sekunde dachte er, es wäre seine Mutter. Doch diese würde ihn nie so grob anpacken, nicht einmal beim Schelten. „Bulle, hilf mir!", schluchzte der Junge, während die Kälte sich von seinem Hals aus verbreitete. Die eisigen Hände schnürten ihm die Kehle zu, verzweifelt rang er nach Luft. Er sah den Bullen in der Schmiede verschwinden, schon dachte er, es wäre um ihn geschehen. Dann wurde ein glühendes Stück Metall aus dem Fenster geschleudert, es schien sein Ziel zu treffen, denn der Griff um die Kehle des Jungen lockerte sich.

Der Bulle streckte seine Hände nach ihm aus um ihn in die Schmiede zu ziehen, die Handschuhe noch heiss vom glühenden Metallstück, das er soeben geworfen hatte. Das Ding, welches den Jungen angegriffen hatte schien zu schreien, es hatte den Mund weit geöffnet. Jedoch kam nicht ein einziger Ton heraus. Es schloss den Mund wieder, seine leuchtend blauen Augen auf den Jungen und den Bullen gerichtet. Sofort stürzte er auf die Beiden zu, Fenster dazwischen oder nicht.

„Heiss, es mag kein heiss!", rief der Bulle und stürzte wieder weiter in die Schmiede. Mit Schrecken stellte der Junge fest, dass das _Ding_ vor ihnen nichts anderes war als der tot geglaubte Metzger. Die Beine gaben unter den Körper des Jungen nach, von Angst gepackt. Nur unbewusst nahm er noch wahr, wie der Bulle dem laufenden Toten eine Kanne geschmolzenen Eisens über den Kopf leerte. Der Metzger ging in Flammen auf, wieder in Stille kreischend. Erst nachdem sein Köper lichterloh brannte, in sich zusammensackte und nichts Erkennbares mehr von ihm übrig blieb, schien die Gefahr bezwungen.

„Der Zweite, der Sohn", keuchte der Bulle, „er hat auch blaue Augen, hat du gesagt?" Der Junge nickte. Die Geschichten der Flüchtigen aus dem Norden waren also wahr. Das würde eine lange Nacht für das kleine Dorf werden.

* * *

_A/N: __Ich bin erst beim vierten Buch (Deutsch) / bei der vierten Staffel (TV), deshalb entschuldigt mein Unwissen, ich google und wikie wo ich kann, also killt mich nicht :'D_

_Zum Schluss einige __**Warnungen**__ betreffend dem restlichen Verlauf der FF: Hauptcharaktere sind __nicht__ sicher vor dem Tod, Storylines von Buch und Serie überlappen, OCs (versuche keine Mary-Sues/Gary-Stues zu schreiben), eine Romanze wird es wohl nicht, oder nur gegen Ende hin geben. Ich konzentriere mich auf freundschaftliche und familiäre Bindungen._


End file.
